Delayed coking is a thermal cracking process used in petroleum refineries to upgrade and convert petroleum residuum, bottoms from atmospheric and vacuum distillation of crude oil, into liquid and gas product streams leaving behind a solid concentrated carbon material, known as petroleum coke. Large amounts of waste heat from delayed coking plants is often discharged into the environment.